Hyper Chondriac Music
by Aselia
Summary: During their stay at Grimmauld Place, Ron faces his doubts about Hermione's feelings for him. M for sexual content. Set during DH.


**AN: This is my very first fic so I hope it is good. Please Rate and Review!**

Ron Weasley groaned as the hot water streamed down his lean body. The heat was definitely a relief from the chill in the air at Grimmauld Place. It did nothing, however, for the insistent throbbing in his cock. Ron was hard, harder than he had ever been in his life. And what had gotten him so worked up? "It was just a bloody hug!" he thought as his large hands slid down his lanky body towards his swollen cock. "Well... that isn't entirely true..." There was something that made this particular hug mean more. "Hermione..." he breathed as his fingers finally reached the base of his cock, wrapping around it and beginning to pump slowly. Anything she does always means more to him. It never hurts as much when Ginny or one of his professors berates him as when she does it. His heart certainly never fluttered when Harry or his mum praised him either. And it was definitely only Hermione who did this to him.

This was no ordinary hug either. No, she had been wearing nought but her thin nightshirt, the one that only reached her mid-thigh, displaying her long legs to him. He could still feel her pert nipples against his chest. He had barely restrained the groan that rose from his throat in that moment. Now, in the solitude of the shower, his mind wandered free. In his mind, she had joined him in the shower. It wasn't his hand slowly pumping his shaft, but hers. Once he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her up and pinned her into the wall, and began slamming into her hard and fast, his hand picking up the pace he set in his fantasy. Hermione moaned when he leaned his head down to take one of her nipples, the very same ones he felt against him not twenty minutes before, into his hot mouth and roll it between his lips. He felt him self coming undone and pounded his cock deep inside her, until he felt her walls pulse around him. "Her...mioneee..." he groaned slowly as he came both in his fantasy and all over his hand. His shoulders slumped under the now lukewarm spray as he caught his breath. He rinsed off under the spray.

He got out of the shower and dried off, getting dressed. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He knew he wasn't good enough for her. He had been over every scenario in the world to tell her his feelings for her. They all ended the same. Even now, he could hear her voice in his head. " I don't love you, and I never did. I don't want you and I never will." He knew she probably already loved someone better than him, like Harry, or Viktor. "Hermione deserves so much better than me" he said softly. He wiped the tears forming in his eyes roughly and put on a brave face before stepping out into the hallway, headed into the drawing-room, where he and Hermione slept.

Hermione had been trying desperately to get Ron to notice her over the past week. She'd been wearing her smallest nightshirt every night, and she'd even resorted to wearing no bra around him! Still nothing! She sat there with her well-worn copy of "Hogwarts, a History" contemplating the state of things while Ron sat nearby fiddling with the wireless. "What if he only sees me like his sister?" she thought suddenly. "Or worse... what if he still has feelings for Lavender?" Ron's voice broke through her thoughts, startling her. "You okay Hermione? You look worried." Hermione blushed slightly. "I'm fine Ron, just worried about the hunt is all" she lied. He stood up and walked towards her. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked, his blue eyes meeting her dark brown ones. "No, it's okay Ron." she said quickly, looking down at her hands before standing up quickly. "I think I'm going to go to sleep now Ron, Goodnight." she said. She gave him a hug, as she always had before bed, and walked over the cushions Ron slept on to the couch she slept on. Ron mumbled something about a shower and disappeared down the hall.

Hermione lay on the couch, her earlier thoughts drifting back to her. "Of course he hasn't noticed you. Are you daft? He doesn't want you. He never will." She tried to fall asleep but couldn't. She had grown so accustomed to Ron's breathing lulling her to sleep she found she couldn't sleep without him. "He's been in the shower an awfully long time..." she thought. She rose from the couch and headed down the hall towards the bathroom. She tapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Ron?" she called softly. She heard a groan from within. "He's hurt!" she thought in alarm. She pulled her wand out, ready to unlock the door, when she heard another groan. "Her..mioneeee..." She certainly wasn't expecting that. "He couldn't possibly be in there ... wanking" she thought, "could he?" She heard the shower cut off then, and she quickly walked back into the drawing-room, not wanting to be caught.  
Hermione was unsure what to do. "Maybe he does want me after all." she thought with glee. She picked up her wand and locked the door and silenced the room. She laid back on the couch and waited for Ron to walk back into the room. It was time she got what she wanted.


End file.
